


Ten For Being a Brat

by mythicalmorgana



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Butt Plugs, Crying, Dom Rhett McLaughlin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mythical Crew mentioned, Spanking, Sub Link Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalmorgana/pseuds/mythicalmorgana
Summary: Really, this was Link’s fault—the truth had to come out sooner or later, right? And it wasn’t like he had lied. When the writers had pitched the idea of reading fanfiction about themselves on GMM as a game, they hadn’t said whose idea it was, and Rhett hadn’t asked. But he’d never lied about it!None of that mattered as Rhett put on a smile and wrapped a firm arm around Link’s shoulders, guiding him toward the door. To any crew member paying attention, it would look like business as usual, but Link could see the difference in Rhett’s eyes. “I got some new ideas to throw around,” he said. “Let’s go talk in our office.”
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 15
Kudos: 77
Collections: Kinkuarantine 2020





	Ten For Being a Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Kinkuarantine 2020 Day 1: Spanking
> 
> Many thanks to @apparentlynotreallyfinnish for beta-ing and encouraging me to post!
> 
> Inspired by GMM #1696

As soon as the cameras cut off, both men stood and stepped away from the desk, putting space between them. The tension in the Good Mythical More they had just shot was so thick you could have cut it with a knife. It hadn’t felt overt in the moment, but seeing how far apart they were leaning in the monitors had made it obvious.

Rhett was clearly uncomfortable, and Link didn’t blame him. He knew he was covering up his nervousness with uneasiness, and if that was the way he wanted to cope, so be it. They had done very little on the show that was more awkward than what they’d done that day, after all. 

Despite the awkwardness that had shrouded them the whole day, as soon as the cameras were off and the show was done, Link was able to shake it off and interact with the crew as normal. Well, maybe not _normal_. Instead of their usual chit chat, they made jokes about the stories they had read, how they had found them, how accurate they were, with innuendos peppered in as if they weren’t at work. Of course, Link would never reveal how accurate they _really_ were, but he liked to have fun with the crew, and what better way to make sure they didn’t ask any questions than to go with the flow?

A glance over at Rhett on the other side of the room showed that he did not hold the same philosophy. He was sitting in one of the folding chairs meant for the crew, scrolling on his phone and not talking to anyone, tension still evident in his body. Every once in a while, he would look up at Link, gaze burning when their eyes met. That look was familiar. That look meant Rhett wanted him to stop screwing around, and that if he didn’t, there would be consequences. That look ignited something inside of Link, and distantly, he knew he was gonna get it. 

But did he stop? No way. 

Link turned cheekily back to the conversation he had been having with Chase and Josh, letting out raucous laughter when Josh insinuated again that something was going on. “I don’t know man,” he said, “there was a lot of movement under the desk today, that’s all I’m saying.” He held his hands up in mock-surrender and laughed again. 

“Hey, that’s for us to know, and you to never find out,” Link chuckled, looking back at Rhett for comedic effect only to notice that he was gone. His breath briefly hitched with anticipation before he turned around again, putting the thought of where Rhett could be out of his mind. 

The trio laughed for a little while longer, just enjoying each other’s company, before Josh’s watch beeped and diverted his attention. “Culinary meeting in five,” he said, and started toward the door. “But, uh, same time next week, with some new fanfics? I know I would be _honored_ to help pick them out this time.”

Link laughed, slapping him on the back good-naturedly. “I’m up for it, but I think that’s up to the producers to decide.” His gaze turned to Chase on his left, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rhett approaching. 

“I’m all for it, too,” Chase said, shrugging. “I don’t know if Rhett would go for it again, but…” He started to retreat as well, glancing at his watch. “It was a great idea, though, Link. Super smart, with the game and everything. See you guys later.”

Link’s blood ran cold as Rhett took Chase’s place on his left, expression stony. He knew Rhett had come up at just the right time to hear Chase’s last few remarks. Really, this was Link’s fault—the truth had to come out sooner or later, right? And it wasn’t like he had _lied_. When the writers had pitched the idea of reading fanfiction about themselves on GMM as a game, they hadn’t said whose idea it was, and Rhett hadn’t asked. But he’d never _lied_ about it!

None of that mattered as Rhett put on a smile and wrapped a firm arm around Link’s shoulders, guiding him toward the door. To any crew member paying attention, it would look like business as usual, but Link could see the difference in Rhett’s eyes. “I got some new ideas to throw around,” he said. “Let’s go talk in our office.”

Link’s heart was beating out of his chest, skin burning at the points of contact with Rhett, but he knew the harder he pushed, the better return he would get. He had always loved to push Rhett’s buttons—that came with being best friends for 35 years—but with this added layer of their relationship, it made things even more exciting. 

He had to give himself a little countdown to actually do it, but just as they were about to exit the studio, he twisted smoothly out of Rhett’s grip and stepped back. “I’ll be there in a few minutes. Got some loose ends to tie up.” He met Rhett’s eyes and quirked an eyebrow to show that his word choice was entirely intentional. 

Rhett’s gaze didn’t falter. “Five minutes, Link.” He said nothing else, just turned and left. 

Link ignored the chills wracking his body and turned away from the door, coming face to face with Ellie, who had wide eyes, laughing nervously. 

“He’s not having a very good time, is he?” she said, inclining her head to where Rhett had just left. 

Link laughed and shook his head. “He thinks he’s hiding it well.” 

More crew members around them laughed, and conversation started again. Link hadn’t even noticed it had halted when they were leaving. He checked his watch and made note of the time to be sure he wasn’t late to Rhett’s deadline, then struck up a conversation with Stevie as she approached. 

Exactly five minutes and seven seconds later, Link stepped into their shared office. He wasn’t late, but had kept Rhett waiting long enough to know that he would be on edge. His theory rang true as he closed the door and met eyes with Rhett, sitting on the couch. His posture indicated relaxation, one ankle resting on the opposite knee, hands clasped on his lap, but Link could see the tension in his body. Muscles flexed slightly, foot shaking in anticipation, a vein popping just enough in his neck for Link to be able to see it from this far away. Rhett had never been a patient man, and Link was taking full advantage of that. 

Rhett checked his watch while Link locked the door, and without looking up, he said, “You’re late.”

A thrill ran up Link’s spine and he turned back around. “I’m not late,” he said after a beat. “You said five minutes. Here I am.” 

Rhett’s gaze fell upon him once more and he didn’t push the matter, but let his eyes rake over Link’s form slowly, taking him in. Link squirmed under the close observation and crossed the room to distract himself, settling into his desk chair. “So, what about those ideas you wanted to talk about?” His voice was casual, not betraying the tightness of his throat. 

“Ideas? Yeah, let’s talk about ideas,” Rhett said, uncrossing his legs and leaning forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “You didn’t tell me this was _your_ idea.”

Link looked away, picking up his phone to have something else to focus on. Or, at least, _act_ like it. In reality, all of his senses were tuned to Rhett. He just liked to egg him on. “You didn’t ask,” he said casually. 

“I didn’t _ask?_ I feel like this is the kind of thing we usually talk about, especially if it’s something like...!” 

“Something like what?” Link looked up then, giving Rhett an innocent look that he knew would drive him crazy. 

Indeed, Rhett’s jaw clenched. He was quiet for a moment, processing. “Do you want us to get caught?” he said finally, eyebrows raised. “Is that it? Is that why you were touching me so much under the damn desk?” 

Link stifled a grin and brought his attention back to his phone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Rhett let out a breath, and Link swore he heard him mutter, “Little shit,” but he couldn’t be sure. Suddenly, Rhett stood, and in two strides, he was beside Link. He plucked the phone out of his hands and set it on the desk. 

“Hey, man!” Link complained, looking up at him defiantly. “Whatcha do that for?” 

As he looked up at him, Rhett leaned down until they were nose to nose, using the arms of Link’s chair for balance. Link’s breathing picked up at the proximity, but he showed no other signs of interest. 

“You’re pushing your luck,” Rhett said, voice dangerously low. “You might wanna stop while you’re ahead.” 

Link maintained eye contact, leaning his head back against the chair as if he didn’t have a care in the world. He let the smallest of smirks cross his face as he sealed the deal. 

“Make me.” 

Rhett’s eyes blazed, and before Link knew what had happened, Rhett had grabbed him by the wrists and hauled him to his feet. With a grip tight enough to leave marks Link was dragged toward the couch. 

“You wanna act like a brat, I’ll treat you like a brat,” Rhett said roughly. 

“Hey!” Link said again, pulling against his grip. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rhett didn’t falter and didn’t answer, and when they reached the couch he took a seat, his grip still firm around Link’s wrists. “You’re going to end up over my knee one way or the other. It’s up to you if we do this the easy way or the hard way.”

The way Rhett was holding him and the tone of his voice had Link’s stomach doing somersaults already, and his bratty front was beginning to slip. He could never keep it up very long, especially with the way Rhett reacted to it. Personally, Link preferred to be a good boy; to follow orders and let go of control for a little while. And honestly, seeing Rhett look at him like that, while it got him excited, also made him yearn for a smile and the gentle hands he was so used to. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, the stubborn part of him wanted to try and keep it up, but the submissive part was winning, and he found himself dropping his guard and murmuring, “I’ll take the easy way.” 

Rhett’s gaze softened and he released Link’s wrists, opening his arms in invitation and spreading his legs slightly to give Link a more supportive base to lay across. Link took a moment to rub life back into his wrists, then carefully climbed onto Rhett’s lap, bracing his elbows against the couch cushions and his shins against the arm. It took him a minute to find a comfortable spot, but when he did, he rested his chin on his folded hands. 

Rhett’s hands came to rest on him, one on the small of his back and the other on his ass, and Link tried to squash the surge of arousal that hit him, knowing that if he got too excited too soon it would be torture to have to wait. 

“There’s my good boy,” Rhett murmured, one hand sliding up Link’s back to comb through his hair. “Color?” 

“Green,” Link said clearly, straining his neck to meet Rhett’s eyes with a small smile. Rhett returned it and continued petting through his hair for just a moment, then he turned Link’s head back to a position that wouldn’t hurt his neck and returned his hand to the middle of his back. 

“Why are you here, Link?” he asked calmly, expectant, as the hand on Link’s ass squeezed greedily. 

Color rose on Link’s cheeks and he was glad that Rhett had turned his head away again. “Because I was a brat,” he mumbled. 

Rhett hummed, nodding. “Because you were a brat. Let’s say ten for that. What else?” 

“Because I didn’t tell you the fanfiction idea was mine.” 

“Five for that. What else?” 

“Because I was touching you under the table while we were filming.” 

“Five more for that. What else?”

Link was quiet for a moment as he thought. “Because I made you wait?” 

Rhett brushed his thumb along Link’s spine, hand sliding under his shirt to do so. “Yep. Five more for that. What else?” 

Link furrowed his brows, unable to think of anything else he had done. He thought through the day methodically hour by hour but still couldn’t come up with anything. Finally, he said in a small voice, “I don’t know.”

Rhett’s fingers paused on his back, betraying his surprise. “You nearly got us caught with all that talk after the episode,” he said. “With Josh and Chase. I heard every word.”

 _Oh._ Link turned his head, resting his burning cheek against his hands and facing away from Rhett, then nodded. “Because I almost got us caught.” 

Rhett’s stroking began again, and Link relaxed slightly as the repetitive motion comforted him. “Five more for that. So.” He paused to think. “That’s thirty. Can you do that?”

Link winced slightly in anticipation. Thirty was a lot—they’d never gone past twenty, and even that had been pushing it. But he wouldn’t let Rhett down; and besides, if it got to be too much, he could always safeword. After a beat, he nodded. “Yeah. I can.” 

Link could practically hear the pride in Rhett’s voice when he spoke again. “Alright. Sit up a minute.” Link got to his knees beside Rhett with his help, still avoiding his eyes, shame beginning to bubble in his gut. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Rhett make quick work of his jeans, opening the fly so they would be easy to get off later. When he patted his shoulder, Link laid over his lap again. His heart was beating so quickly and so hard he could hear it, and he laid his head down and closed his eyes to try and relax. 

Once Link stopped squirming, Rhett spoke. “Anything you’d like to say?” 

Link knew this was his opportunity to choose whether he wanted to get the set of ten out of the way or start easier with one of the sets of five. He took a second to contemplate the pros and the cons. If he started with ten, he would get it out of the way, and wouldn’t have to deal with it later when the hits would be harder. However, he knew he would be apologizing for each set, and wasn’t sure if he would be able to get anything out for the last five, he would be such a mess. 

When Rhett’s grip on his ass tightened he knew his patience was growing thin. “I’m sorry I almost got us caught. It was stupid. It won’t happen again,” he said quickly, feeling emotion well in his throat at having to admit it. 

“Five for almost getting us caught. I accept your apology.”

That was all the warning Link got before Rhett’s hand came down hard on his right cheek. He stifled a shocked cry, jolting forward at the impact. The first was followed immediately by a second on the opposite side, just as hard. Link shut his eyes against the sting. The next three came in succession, and his ass was already sore. 

“Five for making me wait while you _tied things up_ ,” Rhett said, voice considerably lower than it had been before they began. 

Link’s voice came out hoarse, and he cleared his throat to try again. “I’m sorry for making you wait. I didn’t have anything to do, I just wanted to bug you.”

“I accept your apology.” 

The first hit was lower than the others, in the crease where his leg met his ass, and Link bit his lip. He groaned at the next, which was so low it grazed the top of his right thigh. The left thigh followed, and the next hit came a little higher. The last two fell on his cheeks, and Link let out a long breath when the set was over. He caught his breath, shifting slightly to take the pressure off his cock, which was beginning to swell as the pain of the strikes morphed to tingling pleasure. 

Rhett chuckled as he noticed Link squirming, but made no remarks about it. Instead, he said, “Hips up.” When Link obeyed, Rhett eased his jeans down to his knees, but left his boxer briefs in place. The tops of his thighs where he had been hit were turning pink, and Rhett stroked across the marks as he said, “Five for touching me under the table while we were filming.” 

“I’m sorry for touching you while we were filming,” Link said, and his voice was even more wrecked than it had been before the last set. He took his glasses off and set them on the couch in front of him. “I was just playin’ around. Just wanted to tease you a little. I dunno. It won’t happen again.” 

“I accept your apology.” 

Rhett’s first hit this time fell right on the bullseye, hitting the end of the plug Link had been wearing all day, and Link shouted, bucking forward. There was a pause, Rhett’s hand hovering above Link’s sore bottom in shock. 

“Link?” Rhett cleared his throat and took a breath. “Is that…?”

Link flushed bright red, buried his head in his hands, and nodded. “I wanted to surprise you. I figured… I figured we’d both be worked up after the episode, and… yeah.” 

Again, Rhett was silent, but Link could feel his hardness pressing into his own belly. When Rhett finally spoke, his tone was reverent. “Wow.” He cleared his throat. “Imagine what we could be doing right now if I didn’t have to punish you.” 

Link moaned weakly. The hopeful part of him wanted to beg Rhett to abandon the punishment and take him then and there, but the rational part knew that he wouldn’t, and that to ask would extend the punishment rather than speed it along. 

“Color?” Rhett asked, rubbing lightly over the sore spots on his backside. 

“Green,” Link breathed, accepting his fate and relaxing back into Rhett’s lap. Four more for this set. 

The four hits came so quickly Link could hardly breathe by the end, and tears had sprung to his eyes. He fought valiantly to keep them from falling and succeeded at keeping them bay for the time being. “Shit,” he hissed, shifting position slightly again as his dick throbbed between them. 

“Five for not telling me the fanfiction idea was yours.” 

Link flinched slightly as Rhett spoke—this was the one he was most nervous about, simply because he was genuinely worried Rhett was upset with him. “I’m sorry.” His voice broke without warning, and he paused, swallowing hard before he started again. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you the fanfiction idea was mine.” His breath hitched and he had to take another moment, as he began to shake. “I didn’t want you to—” 

Suddenly, the tears overtook him and he choked on a sob. “I didn’t want you to hate me for it. I was afraid you wouldn’t want to do it, or—or would think I wanted to—to get caught, or something, and I don’t!” He ignored the voice in the back of his head that pondered over how nice it would be to not have to hide anymore. 

“It was stupid,” he continued, voice thick with tears, “and it won’t happen again. Ever again. I promise.” 

Rhett breathed out slowly, and his voice was tight when he spoke. “I could never hate you, Link.” His free hand came up to brush through Link’s hair, offering him some comfort in the midst of the punishment he was determined to finish. “I accept your apology.” 

Link leaned into Rhett’s touch like a cat, hiccupping through another sob as he took in the words. The first swat barely bothered him, so caught up was he in the emotional release he felt hearing Rhett forgive him. The second hit, however, was centered directly on the plug, and caused Link to yelp in surprise and pleasure, rocking forward against Rhett’s leg as his cock began to protest at being untouched for so long. And God, they still had thirteen to go. 

The last three Rhett sprinkled across his thighs to spread out the range of blows, and by the end of the set Link was openly weeping, one hand wrapped around Rhett’s ankle to have something to hold onto. Rhett was still stroking Link’s hair, and the hand on his ass paused to rub gentle circles into the abused flesh. Link flinched, sensitive. 

“You’re doing so good, baby,” Rhett murmured, and Link felt his heart flutter even while he cried. It was rare for Rhett to use such pet names, and Link loved it every time it happened. “Just one more. Color?”

Link raised his head and grabbed the pillow at the end of the couch to press his face into. “G-Green.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

A beat, then, “Hips up, please.” 

Link obeyed, lifting his hips as he wiped his face and tried to catch his breath. His blush deepened as Rhett peeled off his boxer briefs and his cock fell heavily between his legs. The release of pressure was sweet, but he was still throbbing and needy, and he knew he wouldn’t get any _real_ release anytime soon. 

Rhett laid a hand on his hip to guide him back down into his lap. Link wiggled and adjusted himself, trying to find a comfortable position, but no matter how many things he tried, his cock was trapped almost painfully under his weight. It wasn’t until Rhett reached between them and wrapped a hand around him—causing Link’s legs to nearly give out as he was readjusting—to guide him to where he needed to be, dick hanging down against the outside of Rhett’s leg, rather than between the two of them. 

While he was at it, Rhett gave him some attention, thumb swirling around the sensitive head and fingers tracing each line and vein. His other hand left Link’s hair and came to rest on the small of his back, then crept a little further down to brush against the end of the plug inside him. He chuckled softly when Link stiffened, spreading his legs and rocking back unconsciously. Rhett spread his cheeks to see how large the plug really was, and groaned at the sight. “Beautiful,” he murmured, and got a good grip of the base. 

As his dominant hand stroked Link, the other began to twist and gently pulse the plug. In seconds, Link was squirming and gasping, overwhelmed with sensation, gripping Rhett’s ankle for dear life. 

“How does it feel?” 

“Gah—good!” Link moaned, starting to rock back into the rhythm Rhett had picked up. 

“Is this a nice break?” 

“Yes! Gosh, yes!”

“What do you say?” 

Pleasure was overcoming him, sensitive as he already was from the spanking, and Link could hardly think straight. When he didn’t respond immediately, Rhett stopped and repeated the question. Link let out a wanton whine at the loss, but did his best to process the question. “Thank you!” he cried. “Thank you, Rhett, shit, please don’t stop!” 

Rhett gave him two more lasting, firm strokes, then removed his hands completely. “We gotta finish up here first, bo. Be good for one more round.”

Link thought he might lose his mind, so frustrated that he couldn’t do anything but nod. 

“Ten for being a brat.”

It took a few moments for Link to find his voice. When he did, he spoke quickly, eager to get this over with. “I’m sorry for being a brat. I wanted to push your buttons. It won’t happen again anytime soon.” 

Rhett chuckled at the open-endedness of his last remark. “I accept your apology.” The first slap was light, and Link could tell Rhett was pacing himself for ten instead of five.

However light it was, though, it stung just as badly for Link. The cumulative effect of 21 total spanks was getting to him, and it wasn’t long before the tears made a reappearance on his cheeks. As the spanking continued, he lost track of how many had been doled out, and it seemed like it would go on forever. His ass and thighs were burning, his cock was still throbbing as he clenched around the plug within him, and he could hardly stand it anymore. 

He was a mess, unaware of how much noise he was making as Rhett continued, and when he thought he couldn’t take it anymore, he finally choked, “Y-Yel-” 

Before he could finish the safeword, Rhett was already rubbing his abused backside and gathering him into his arms, turning him to curl against his chest while being extra careful of his ass. 

“You’re done,” he soothed as Link sobbed into his shirt. “That’s it. All thirty. You were incredible, so good for me, huh Link? I’m so proud of you. C’mere.” He leaned in and kissed Link’s forehead, stroking his jaw and his hair. 

Link wound an arm around Rhett’s neck and held him tightly, feeling a rush of so many emotions he could do nothing but let it happen. He didn’t know how long they sat like that, all he knew was that he was grateful Rhett was willing to wait as long as he needed. Rhett was still murmuring sweet nothings to him as he cradled him, and his dexterous fingers were working through the tension in his muscles as he came upon it. He was working out a knot in Link’s lower back when Link raised his head and looked at him. 

Rhett met his eyes with a warm smile. “Hey, baby, how ya doin’?” he drawled. Rhett’s accent always came out a little more in the heat of the moment. Link’s stomach flipped excitedly at the pet name, like it always did, and he met his smile.

“Good,” he mumbled, and leaned up for a kiss. 

Rhett gave it happily, curling one hand around Link’s jaw as he kissed him. It was chaste, sweet, and just what Link needed to complete his recovery. As the emotions started to dissipate, the need still bubbling in his gut replaced everything else, and almost as soon as they had separated, Link took hold of Rhett’s collar and pulled him back down, kissing him with increasing desperation. 

Rhett chuckled against his mouth but followed his lead, deepening the kiss. The hand on Link’s jaw moved to the back of his neck to hold him in place and Rhett’s tongue traced the seam of Link’s lips, begging for entrance. Link opened obediently and Rhett took advantage of the opportunity, sliding inside. 

Link moaned into his mouth, shuddering at the feeling, and tightened his grip on Rhett’s shirt. As if he could sense what he was asking for, Rhett’s free hand gently spread Link’s legs and gripped his cock, starting up a slow stroke. Link moaned again, higher and breathier this time, rocking into his touch. Rhett tried to pull back to say something, but Link only tugged him back, loathe to give up his lips after so much teasing without them. 

Once again, Rhett laughed against him, but didn’t protest. They continued in this vein for a little while longer until Rhett couldn’t stand not having both hands on him anymore and pulled away firmly. “Lay back,” he muttered, helping Link onto his back while being mindful of his sore backside. With this new angle, Rhett could do as he pleased, and Link could watch him from between his legs. 

One hand returned to his member and the other slipped further down, applying gentle, steady pressure to the end of the plug as Rhett stroked him. Link gasped and rolled his hips, head falling back onto the pillow at the end of the couch. After a few moments of this, Rhett took hold of the plug and began twisting and playing with it, angling it in different directions and adding pressure until Link cried out and tensed. 

“Mm, there we go,” Rhett murmured to himself, and maintained the angle he had found as his hand on Link’s cock started picking up speed. 

Link swallowed hard, mouth hanging open as shockwaves shot through his body. “Please, _aah!_ Please, Rhett,” he mumbled, spreading his legs wider. What he was begging for, he couldn’t exactly say; all he knew was that if he didn’t get it soon, he would combust. 

Both of Rhett’s hands paused in their ministrations, pulling a whine from Link, but Rhett shushed him with a gentle kiss to the inside of his knee. Carefully, Rhett began to ease the plug out of Link, rapturously watching the way he stretched around it to accommodate the thick middle. Link’s eyes widened and he let out a slow breath, moaning and clenching around nothing when it finally slid out of him. 

“Gosh, look at you,” Rhett murmured, brushing his thumb across Link’s spent hole. 

Rhett allowed himself to admire the picture in front of him for just another moment before he pressed two fingers into Link, still wet from the lube he had used to insert the plug that morning, and took up his stroking with a new vigor. Link choked, half-sitting up with the shock of so much stimulation all at once, but he wasn’t exactly complaining. 

Rhett pumped his fingers in time with his strokes on Link’s dick and curled his fingers just enough to hit his sensitive prostate hard with each thrust. It wasn’t long before Link was absolutely feverish, delirious with pleasure, dangling over the edge of ecstasy. 

Rhett did him in when he closed his mouth around the head of his cock and dipped his tongue into the slit. Link had no warning, and he shouted incoherently as he came into Rhett’s mouth. Rhett swallowed him down with no problem, hands still working to milk as much from him as he possibly could. It was only when Link started to squirm from overstimulation that Rhett pulled off, falling back onto the couch at his feet. 

Link was spent, laying boneless across the couch. He leveled a lazy grin at Rhett and let his legs fall into his lap, but hissed at the pressure it put on his bottom. Rhett returned his smile and patted his hip. “Gosh, I love seeing you like this.” Reverently, he stroked Link’s inner thigh, coaxing a pleased sigh from him. “Turn over. Lemme give you a massage.” 


End file.
